In order to perform packet routing in a network, routing elements use a routing protocol to exchange information about the network with one another, such as information about the network's topology. Using this information, the routing protocol is configured to determine various paths through the network to reach various destinations. If a change is made in the network that affects the network's topology, routing elements that continue to route packets in the network using the old paths (which do not reflect the new network topology) can cause transient packet loss.
While the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments of the present disclosure are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the present disclosure to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternative falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.